fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Palla
, Paola |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |nationality =Macedon |faction(s) =Whitewings |occupation(s)=Member of the Whitewings |relatives =Catria (Younger Sister) Est (Youngest Sister) Abel (Brother-in-law) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen =Chapter 7: Lefcandith Gauntlet (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Act 2: The Pilgrimage (Gaiden, Celica's route) Chapter 3: Abducted Princess (Mystery of the Emblem) Xenologue 21: Roster Rescue (Awakening) Chapter 6: Fire Emblem (TMS♯FE) |firstjoined =Chapter 14: Land of Sorrow (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Act 3: War of Deliverance (Gaiden, Celica's route) |class =Pegasus Knight Falcon Knight (FE13 and TMS♯FE) |mirage = |voiceby =Laura Bailey (Heroes) Alexis Tipton (Shadows of Valentia, Heroes) |jap_voiceby =Risa Taneda }} Palla (Paula in the Italian version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and their remakes. She is 23 years old in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile Palla is the eldest sister of Catria and Est, and raised them after their parents died. Loyal to Princess Minerva of Macedon, she was part of the Whitewings, an elite Pegasus squad from Macedon. The Whitewings wanted to join the Altean army alongside Minerva, but when Prince Michalis heard this, he locked his and Minerva's younger sister Maria, in jail to prevent Minerva and the sisters from turning on him. When Marth eventually rescued Maria, Palla and her sister Catria set off to look for Marth and Minerva. When they found them, they joined the Altean army. During the war, Palla developed a crush on Abel. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Palla and Catria journeyed to Zofia in search of the kidnapped Est, eventually joining with Celica's army to help them save Est and to aid Celica on her journey. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, a rebellion against Minerva's rule broke out in Macedon and Palla was forced to flee, meeting up with Julian and learning that Lena and Maria were captured by Gharnef. She joined Marth's army in order to save Minerva and Maria. After the war, she pushed aside her feelings for Abel and continued serving Macedon. Personality As the elder sister of the three Whitewings from Archanea, Palla is mild-mannered and down to earth, always caring about her sisters. However, she also has a stubborn side and absolutely will not budge after a decision is made. Palla has lingering feelings for Abel, and as such, refuses to find another lover on the request of Est with the excuse that the happiness of her sister (and to an extent, Abel) comes first, and also states in a base conversation that she refuses to admit her true feelings for this reason. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |30% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |40% |15% |10% |10% |30% |0% |} Overall Palla, and her sisters Catria and Est, are all Pegasus Knights recruited in Celica's route. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight. Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent, and Clair is very agile but fragile. Although all 3 Pegasus Knight sisters are good units, Palla will likely wind up the weakest of the three if you choose to level all of them. Palla joins at the same time as Catria, and although she starts 3 levels above her sister, Catria actually starts out significantly stronger in most stats. When she closes the 3 level gap, the only stat Palla is likely to have more of is HP, and it is the only stat she is likely to beat her sisters at in the long run. By the late game, she will end up with a few more points of Strength and Defense than Catria, but Catria will blow her away in every other stat. While Est will statistically beat Palla in everything but HP, she does have the drawback of late recruitment and starting at a low level, meaning that Palla's early availability may prove to be of more use than Est's statistical superiority. Palla unfortunately has no way to fix her very poor Speed, which is the main thing that holds her back. Her Promotion to Falcon Knight doesn't fix the problem as the class has a low base speed of 5. In all, Palla is still a good unit. She can tank decently well, still benefits from great mobility that ignores terrain, and does good damage due to her high Strength. However, where her sisters will probably Double Attack everything they encounter, Palla will have a lot more trouble doing so, particularly later in the game. (Palla will leave the party if the player moves towards the Earth Mother's Shrine, however can be recruited again in the mountain village.) Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |30% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |20% |3% |} Promotion Gains Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Minerva *Abel Overall Palla has some of the highest base stats of any unit in the entire game, despite joining as obscenely early as Chapter 3. She also joins at level 10, ripe for an immediate promotion into the Dracoknight, which is almost indisputably the best class in the entire game. Although many people choose not to use her because of her low speed growth, they often fail to take into account that she is only 4 points away from the speed cap at base, and will average capped speed naturally as a Dracoknight even if promoted immediately (and this is not taking into account the potential she has for starshard abuse). Her base weapon level means that at join time, she'll be able to wield virtually every single lance in the game, and in conjunction with her 10 flying movement on promotion, she'll prove to be easily one of your strongest units. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats *In her appearance in Chapter 7, she uses a Silver Lance instead of the Dragonpike she is recruited with in Chapter 14. Growth Rates |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight= |60% |55% |0% |70% |25% |10% |25% |10% |} |-|Dracoknight= |70% |55% |0% |70% |25% |10% |25% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Abel *Frey Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Frey Overall Palla has stiff competition with her younger sister Catria, who has a higher growth rate in speed, as a considerably higher growth rate in luck, and no shabby stats across the board. However, Palla is has higher base stats and weapon ranks out of the gate, which is extremely important when it comes to fast paced play. As such, on extremely high paced play, Palla is generally better than Catria. In addition, since Caeda's effectiveness is greatly neutered in LTC and zero growth runs, Palla will be an excellent addition to your team. If you are playing at a more modest pace though (anything less than an extreme pace or a zero growth run), Catria and most other possible Pegasus Knights or Dracoknights will generally do better in the long run. She also generally does not have an overflow of speed, and thus does not have to worry about the low speed cap of the Dracoknight class, whereas Catria or Caeda would rather reclass into a Paladin, Swordmaster, or Sniper for that higher speed cap if required. Overall, Palla has some key disadvantages over her younger sister Catria, but has enough to distinguish herself as a Dracoknight in regular play. However, in fast paced and zero growth runs, Palla will be a near essential flier in the mid to end game that will perform very well. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |60% |0% |90% |30% |20% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Catria *Frey *Est Supported by *Kris *Minerva *Abel *Frey Overall Palla joins as one of the strongest units in the game. Starting in Chapter 3, she is capable of wielding Silver Lances and easily makes ruin of most enemies early on in the game. She also joins at level 10 in a chapter which contains a Master Seal, making her a prime candidate for an optional early promotion. While on the game's higher difficulties, she'll often find herself slightly less capable than Catria in the near endgame due to the low speed growth she possesses, her amazing base speed prevents this from being too much of an issue (and even then, this is excluding just how many statboosters the player receives in New Mystery). Overall, Palla's fantastic base stats, solid growth rates, and early access to Silver Lances make her a standout unit on any difficulty. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ''Help Description: A pegasus knight from Archanea. The eldest of three sisters. Base Stats *Due to equipped Javelin Class Sets | Pegasus Knight | Falcon Knight | - | Harrier* |} *'DLC class; access with the Altar of the Skylord. Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |50% |60% |50% |30% |25% |45% |1% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |41 |39 |39 |40 |40 |} Supports * Catria * Est Passive Supports *None Overall Palla is an extremely polarizing unit in Echoes. She has some good bases for her join time, with higher strength than Catria but with slightly lower speed. Also, her growths are extremely different than what is normal for a Pegasus Knight. With 60% strength, she will hit very hard and utterly destroy monsters, and with 45% defense, she will start to become a monster tank, but will not be able to tank much else, thanks to her base 6 defense. However, her speed growth is a mediocre 30%. This means she will not be doubling much at all, perhaps even monsters. But, this means she will be a great user of the Saunion and weapon arts, which is usually overlooked due to the fact weapon arts cannot double (aside from a select few). As such, Palla fills a very niche role as a potential ranged physical nuke or a weapon arts abuser. She is very effective at this, and this is not even including the fact that she has the Triangle Attack with her sisters, Catria and Est, as well as get support bonuses from them. Of course, you could just throw on a Blessed Lance and call it a day. However, you would be sacrificing her specialty, and she will be inferior than all other Pegasus Knights if you do so. In the end, Palla requires some investment to use properly, but can be very effective at her specific niche. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Pegasus Stomp Zandyne Tarukaja |session= Fire-Elwind Lance-Lunge EX }} Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Eldest Whitewing :''Eldest of three sisters who are pegasus knights for Macedon. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword |- }} Sword |Skill= Ruby Sword New Moon |- }} Sword |Skill= Ruby Sword+ New Moon |- }} Skills Overall Base Set Palla was one of the two Sword Fliers introduced at the very start of Heroes with Caeda being her only competitor at the time. She has a more well-rounded build than Caeda giving her a flexible role on her team. Unfortunately, many new Sword Fliers have joined the fray since then and have easily exceeded her in specific roles. Palla provides reliability as a dueling unit with average stats across the board, leaving no particularly strong weakness, but also at the cost of no real potent strengths. Palla started with a Ruby Sword which boosts her damage when she has a color advantage while reducing her damage when in a disadvantage. Palla can use the effect to check many problematic Green units, but this also leaves her extremely vulnerable to blue units. She later received a new Preferred Weapon alongside her sisters, the Whitewing Blade, which is a stronger Ruby Sword, but with a powerful flier effect. If Palla is within two spaces of at least two Flier units, she gains +3 to her core stats. If she initiates an attack, she performs an immediate follow-up attack. The effect is extremely powerful, but coordinating your units to use it can be difficult. On Palla, this further allows her to demolish Green units which is especially useful for many fliers teams as a vast majority are Blue units and Palla can eliminate them for the rest of her flier comrades. Moonbow is a fast charging Special which allows her to ignore 30% of the enemy Def when it activates, giving her a boost in damage. Wings of Mercy allows her to teleport to an injured ally, possibly allowing her to guard them against an enemy or to help move them out of danger with an inherited skill. Goad Fliers boosts flying ally Atk/Spd by 4 during combat if they are within two spaces of Palla. This syncs well with her refined Sword as it provides a boost to her allies in range. Counters Palla is utterly destroyed by all Blue units due to all of her swords in her kits enhancing her weakness to them. Any Blue with a manageable offense can take care of her easily from tanky Fallen Hardin, dueling Tana, or explosive mage Linde. Several Red units can also easily take care of her as her bulk is decent, but not high enough to entirely survive encounters with the likes of Zelgius and Ayra. As a flier, bows are especially dangerous for her as the effective damage they all have against her Flier status leaves her unlikely to survive an encounter with them. Skill Inheritance Palla is one of many units who could be better off with a more general weapon than her preferred one. If sticking to her Whitewing Blade with its refine, improving her offense is a priority as her average Atk leaves a lot to desired. Regardless of her inherited weapon, Reposition is used in all of her preferred set as the positioning effect is extremely useful, especially on flier teams where terrain restrictions are a non-factor. Moonbow is her best overall special since she innately carries it. Hone Fliers is a general skill that provides excellent stat support for flier teams though she can use a plethora of other Skill C that can give boosts to a generalized team. If keeping her Whitewing Sword and refining it, Death Blow provides the means to achieve this effect and benefits from her effect to guarantee the immediate follow-up when initiating. Chill Defense allows her to reduce the Def of the enemy who has the highest Def, which either sets herself up to counter high Def units like Hector or set up other enemies for her allies to counter. Flier Formation allows Palla move into a better range of her flier allies she can make full usage of her sword effect. Palla can use Armorslayer to counter the prevalent Armor meta and give her a means to further punish armors like Hector or Amelia by dealing effective damage or take a Slaying Edge so she can accelerate her special cooldowns. Swift Sparrow or Fury provides initiated offensive stat boosts or flat all around stat boosts respectively. Guard can slow down Armors from charging their specials while Quick Riposte guarantees that she can double enemies due when she normally cannot since she has middling speed. |-|Regal Rabbits= ;Eldest Bun-Bun :Elder sister of Catria and Est. Attending the Spring Festival as a bunny. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dagger |Skill= Pegasus Carrot+ Dragon Gaze }} Skills Overall Base Set Spring Palla has a unique unit type combination being a Red Dagger Flier unit. Her stats are much more focused than her base form, having solid offensive stats and a decent magical bulk. She trades this for low physical bulk. Her unit type combination provides an excellent role as a highly mobile debuffer that can deal solid damage to green units thanks to having a color advantage. Her Pegasus Carrot deals effective damage against armor units, allowing her to check the likes of Hector, Surtr, and Amelia easily. The most important aspect of the Carrot is its ability to neutralize status effects and disables skills that prevent follow-up attacks like Wary Fighter. While she needs to have a color advantage against them, this weapon is valuable for countering some common Armor sets. Since it is inheritable, it can be given to other color dagger units so they can exploit other armor units. Draconic Aura boosts her Atk by 30% when it activates, giving her a decent boost in damage. Swift Sparrow is a valuable skill for the Atk/Spd +4 effect. Disarm Trap allows Palla to disable any Bolt Trap or Heavy Trap used on the enemy defense map. Hone Fliers grants an Atk/Spd +6 effect to adjacent Flier allies if they start their turn next to her. Counters Spring Palla’s low physical bulk leaves her vulnerable to most forms of physical offense. Even some hard hitting Greens can deal significant damage at least before going down if they reach her first. Otherwise straightforward physical blues easily take care of her. Dragon units can target her lower Def like Nowi, the various dragon forms of Tiki, and Female Corrin. Common Distant Counter units from Zelgius to Nailah can easily take a hit and kill her on retaliation. Bow units of any sort can easily shoot her down with a single shot as well. Skill Inheritance Spring Palla’s weapon options are extremely flexible as the plethora of seasonal daggers and general daggers available to her are vast and she can use them all with effectiveness. From unit type countering daggers to heavy debuffing ones, the choice for her dagger is ultimately up to player preference. The rest of her set is essentially focused on all-out offense as she should avoid being hit at all costs and luckily, requires very cheap and easy to acquire skills to create. Reposition is the go to unit positioning skill that works well on a flier-focused team. Moonbow is a worthy substitute for her special to further help her kill high Def units which are usually armor units. Desperation allows her to immediately launch her follow-up attack after her initial one once she is under a specific health threshold, useful for outright killing units to stop any potential counter attacks. Possible Endings Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light "She's busy every day restoring Macedon." Gaiden If both Catria and Est are still alive "Having protected her younger sisters, she flew back to Archanea with joy in her heart." If either Catria or Est are dead "I'm sorry, Palla. For such a thing to have happened..." "No, don't worry, Celica. After all, my sisters' loss is my own responsibility..." With grief in her heart, Palla flew back to her homeland. ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Elder Sister :"The war left this once self-assured knight’s heart in knots; but Palla still worked diligently at rebuilding Macedon." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Elder Sister :"Though her feelings pained her, Palla put them aside and diligently continued her work." Echoes: Shadows of Valentia '''(If Catria and Est are alive) Having rescued Est as planned, Palla returned home in triumph. Tales of her further exploits line the pages of Archanea's history books. (If Catria and/or Est are dead) Though painful loss hung over her return home like a dark cloud, the annals of Archanean history are replete with tales of Palla's glorious exploits later in life. Quotes Death Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Palla/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes :Palla/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE In ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, Palla appears in Chapter 6 during the second trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of three boss Mirages. She fights alongside Jagen and Ogma. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Palla is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The name Palla has roots in Greek Mythology. In Greek Mythology, the goddess Athena had a friend named Pallas, whom she accidentally killed. She subsequently took her dead friend's name, and forever placed Pallas' name before hers. Making her "Pallas Athena". Trivia *Palla, Est, and Eldigan are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. *In a support conversation with Est, it is revealed that Palla keeps a locket with a picture of her late mother in it, as she is the only one of the three who was old enough to remember their mother, and she has yet to show it to her sisters. *In Heroes, Palla shares her English voice actress, Laura Bailey, with Awakening's Lucina. **She also shares her Japanese voice, Risa Taneda, with Idunn (from The Binding Blade) in her appearance in Heroes. *In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Palla shares her English voice actress, Alexis Tipton, with Clair, as well as Lucina (starting with the Easter variant) in Heroes and Fire Emblem Warriors. *In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Catria, Palla, and Atlas will leave the party if the player moves Celica north of the Mountain Village on the World map at any time before clearing Greith's Citadel. *Palla, alongside her sisters, is the most recurring playable character in the series, being playable in 7 games out of the series. * In the original Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Palla is the only Whitewing to come equipped with a Lance. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters